


Perceptor's Show

by Camster



Series: Eta Carinae 230 [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Electrical Stimulation, Interfacing Mods, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camster/pseuds/Camster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron hadn’t been expecting to see this when he agreed to run errands for Ultra Magnus, even if he had been, Perceptor’s lab would not have been the location in which he would have anticipated such a sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptor's Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/gifts).



> This is a fic that is a part of the [Eta Carinae 230](http://archiveofourown.org/series/184637) series of stories that is the delightfully smutty brainchild of [Vienn_Peridot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/) and I, though she is doing most of the legwork with the writing. I am mostly here to continue to feed her more and more dirty headcanons. Specifically, this would take place some time after the "primary" story '[Antiques Roadshow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2721674)'.
> 
> Time-wise, we figure that this AU branches off of the core canon right after the Slaughterhouse issues, but before any mess with Brainstorm. So anything happening in canon after the conclusion of Slaughterhouse is non-existent with these. HOWEVER we are also working off of a premise that Ratchet ran off really quickly after Slaughterhouse and brought Drift back. Some stories may be worked into canon before Slaughterhouse though (Vi has some GREAT angst planned).
> 
> These stories are built around the idea of Cybertronians mostly having close cohorts with a small-ish group of other bots, though the dynamics, interactions, and preferences within these groups are enormously diverse. With a Prime, they are usually at least a small sort of cohort bond with pretty much any Cybertronian they meet, and then they also tend to have a Core cohort of their closest officers/advisers. For Rodimus, this means that Drift and Ultra Magnus, as his TIC and SIC, were his initial cohort members. Later he acquired Rung, Ratchet, and Perceptor as close Core members as well. Then stuff happened and since Megatron was added onto the LL as co-captain, he gets added as well. (He's the new guy who didn't realize he'd be joining in until it happened... which would eventually be in 'Antiques Roadshow'. xD)
> 
> SO ANYWAYS. That was probably WAY MORE INFO than was needed, but meh... enjoy! I don't write much but this bunny wouldn't leave me alone.

Megatron hadn’t been expecting to see this when he agreed to run errands for Ultra Magnus, even if he _had_ been, Perceptor’s lab would not have been the location in which he would have anticipated such a sight.

"Perceptor... what..." Megatron couldn't take his eyes of the young Prime, nor could he focus on one thing in particular. There was far too much to take in. From the happily sparking ( _Electrical stimulation maybe?_ ) clips on the speedster's five external nodes ( _Primus… the five nodes meant the Prime’s valve-extension mod was already engaged!_ ) surrounding the gaping valve to his securely bound limbs which were absolutely trembling with desperation. Of course, he was also getting distracted by Rodimus' flushed face where his mouth was weakly opening and closing uselessly as no sounds escaped his muted vocalizer ( _…was the vocalizer gag around his neck designed to look like a collar?)_ and his optics were weakly blinking in and out while trying to focus on Megatron and see who had just come into Perceptor’s lab.

Of which… Megatron swallowed around his suddenly bone dry intake and turned to the bot he had come to the lab for. Making optic-contact with the knowing eyes of the scientist made him cough roughly before speaking.

“Perceptor. Ultra Magnus wanted to return these reports from the last cycle earlier himself, but he got… waylaid by a minor brawl in Swerve’s. He claimed they were too large to send via digital exchange.” Megatron took a few shaky steps away from the door and further into the lab to hand the datapads to the scientist. The steps also took him slightly closer to the Prime, and he couldn’t resist glancing at the desperate mech or his gaping valve again before sliding back to the now obviously bemused Perceptor.

“Thank you Megatron,” Perceptor’s voice was as even as it ever was, though Megatron got the distinctly uncomfortable feeling that he was actually being laughed, or at least _giggled_ at within the mech’s processor. “I am sure Ultra Magnus has a perfectly reasonable purpose for being behind.”

“My second would _also_ like me to remind you that while an extensive summary is… appreciated when being updated on the state of the quantam engienes, he does not want or need to read a textbook every time he reviews your reports.” Now it was Megatron’s turn to shoot the scientist an amused look, though Perceptor hardly looked ashamed of his extensive report. If anything, he looked confused.

“I _do_ try to include all the relevant information with the reports…” Perceptor trailed off as he scanned the first datapad with what must have been Ultra Magnus’ comments about his report on it.

A sudden rattling of plating on the nearby lab table pulled both Megatron and Perceptor’s attention away from the reports. The view from Perceptor’s primary workstation left no doubt that the Prime was trussed up at least partially in order to be admired all day long, as the view of Rodimus from Perceptor’s desk was exquisite. The table to which the Prime was tied was slanted slightly towards the lab table such that Rodimus’ helm was elevated and his face clearly visible, but it also allowed for a wonderful view of his red aft and gaping valve which were perched just at the edge of the table. The orange-plated pedes were bent and tied to the edge of the furniture, which made for an even more open view of his valve. His arms and upper torso were tied in such a way as to not make extended periods of time uncomfortable on the joints while also leaving the Prime’s hips free to twitch and move, however futile such movement seemed to be. To Megatron’s eyes, it seemed as if Rodimus had just had a particularly violent overload, but the continued look of desperation and delayed completion still clung to the Prime in the arching charges that were arcing all over his body.

Perceptor humming thoughtfully next to him brought Megatron’s attention back to the scientist as he got up and walked casually over to the trembling Prime. He seemed to be fiddling both with controls on the table that seemed to be wired into the node clips attached to the Prime and with a remote about half the size of a normal datapad.

The entire display was causing Megatron’s panels to heat up very quickly in both sympathy and a relatively new level of want, but as his place in Rodimus’ core cohort was rather new he was unsure of what boundaries and activities were off limits for his participation or not.

“I must admit this is a rather… unexpected display to find in your workspace.” Megatron commented blandly, though he ruefully realized he had been unable to completely keep the static out of his voice. “What would be the purpose of this particular… activity?” With careful steps from his heavy pedes, Megatron slowly approached Perceptor and Rodimus, though he stayed out of both of their personal spaces and EM fields.

At his question, Perceptor looked up and quirked one of his brow ridges. “You no doubt understand the games of dominance, submission, and the trust exchange involved, yes?” At Megatron’s nod he continued to talk, though his attention switched from the tables’ controls to fiddling with an energon tank on the side of the structure that was wired into the collar at Rodimus’ throat. “Our Prime sometimes needs to escape his duties and the pressure that comes with being both responsible for the bots on board this ship and holding the position of Prime. Sometimes he will go to Rung or Ultra Magnus or sometimes Ratchet for these activities, though with Drift back and you being added to the cohort, he may very well extend one of you a request for dominance at some point.”

Perceptor seemed satisfied with Rodimus’ energy levels as he shot Megatron a very significant look and walked around the table, briefly stroking the Prime’s helm as he did, to stand just to the side of Rodimus’ widely spread thighs. He placed one servo on a knee, causing the bound mech to jump and, it seemed, pay more attention to Perceptor and Megatron himself. Even at his distance out of EM field range, Megatron could almost taste the pure lust teasing at the edge of his curious EM field.

Perceptor reached out with the servo not on the Prime’s knee and pointed with a finger just short of one of the clips on Rodimus’ external nodes.

“These are clips for external nodes which I myself designed a little while after I found myself enfolded into Rodimus’ cohort.” While his facial expression didn’t change much, Perceptor’s eyes seemed to light up as he switched from checking equipment to a scientist talking about his successful work. “Each clip itself has an independent electrical stimulator that provides anything for a minor kinetic shock to a strong jolt, providing varying levels of pain, something our Prime also enjoys.”

Megatron slowly nodded while forcefully making himself listen to, and comprehend, Perceptor’s words and not get distracted by the panting Prime on the table.

“Each clip is also connected to one another wirelessly by way of this remote,” Perceptor picked up the remote he had been holding earlier to show Megatron. “The remote allows you to adjust the level of charge released by each clips and also has different options for patterns or pulses, rather than a constant application of shock.”

At his words, Perceptor pressed a couple of buttons and the sparks seemed to calm down, though with the way Rodimus’ trembling _increased_ it was hard to tell if that was adding to his desperation or if it was a relief. Then the sparks abruptly let out a much larger pulse, causing the Prime to throw his head back and his hips to jerk violently before they settled down again.

While Megatron’s attention was focused on his Prime and cohort center, he could tell that Perceptor was watching him and gauging his reactions to the treatment. The second such pulse had Megatron forcibly ignoring his frame’s requests to open his interfacing equipment, and the third caused him to manually force the request off is HUD.

After the fourth such pulse, Megatron’s cooling fans engaged and Perceptor again fiddled with the remote, causing the sparks to die down to their initial level from before.

Now smirking ever-so-slightly, preceptor continued, “The clips also power themselves on Rodimus’ charge, so along with being stimulators, they also act as overload inhibitors. He has been here for most of the cycle today without an overload. He gets quite… docile, and at this point he has completely forgotten any stresses and is focused completely on his frame.”

Pointing at the wires that connected the clips to the table, and it seemed completely ignoring the puddle of Rodimus’ lubrication covering the area, he went on, though Megatron was losing the ability to follow his explanation as he once _again_ denied his interfacing protocols.

“When wired into this special table, they can funnel any excess charge into batteries, which means that being attached for hours has no adverse effects on his nervous circuits... of course Ratchet is actually the brains behind that fail-safe, as he comes from the medical side of things. It was also our CMO who suggested working the coolant and energon feeds into the vocalizer gag, which of course allows Rodimus to essentially be strapped down and kept in a state of desperate heighted pleasure for however long I deem fit.”

Perceptor turned away from Rodimus’ bound figure and started walking back to his workstation, just barely brushing Megatron’s distracted EM field with his own, allowing just a bit of teasing suggestion to color his next words.

“At this point I am certain his valve would be able to take your entire spike in one go without any stretching at all, and don’t worry,” Perceptor actually grinned when he met Megatron’s optics and pushed him slightly towards the table where Rodimus was. “The clips are designed to _only_ connect to Rodimus’ nodes… and I will make sure he doesn’t overload until you have.”

Perceptor’s parting words before returning to his workstation combined with his EM field _finally_ making contact with Rodimus’ had Megatron’s interfacing hardware popping open without his command faster than it had in _eons_. Rodimus’ EM field was a solid wall of pure, utterly desperate _lust_. Even if he couldn’t see it with his own optics, Megatron would have known just how much the Prime _needed_ to overload at this point.

Even though his spike was fully pressurized and _aching_ at this point, Megatron ignored it for the moment as he adjusted the height of the table and leaned out over Rodimus’ open thighs and body to grab his chin and make his Prime meet his optics. Any hesitance he may have had before was gone with the explicit permission to join in on the play.

“Optics on me Rodimus Prime, do you understand?” Megatron held the younger mech’s optics as they slowly but surely lost a little of their trancelike quality as they settled on him. He wasn’t sure how it was possible, but Rodimus’ cooling fans seemed to kick it up a notch and the lust in him EM field seemed to _increase_ when the little Prime realized who it was leaning over him.

Rodimus nodded weakly and Megatron smirked, purring as he continued, “Good… now I am going to spike you little Prime, and when I overload in your slick valve, Perceptor is going to let you overload.” Megatron’s glanced briefly away from the speedster’s optics just enough to see Perceptor smirk and hum his approval as he continued to work.

Optics darkening with lust, Megatron smirked wider and turned back to the mech laid out underneath him, “Let us begin then.”

Releasing Rodimus’ chin, Megatron was pleased to see the Prime hold his head where is had been left in order to stay focused on Megatron.

Letting out a strong purr of approval from his power plant, Megatron put one servo on Rodimus’ left knee and reached in towards his valve with the other, finally getting in contact with the speedster’s slick valve.

If he hadn’t had Perceptor’s assurances before, Megatron would have been worried about Rodimus’ heat and charge. The heat of the Prime’s valve was absolutely _searing_ and he was completely slick and welcoming for Megatron’s fingers, immediately accepting three fingers right away. The red hips immediately jerked up and forced Megatron to thrust his fingers in roughly, and Rodimus’ mouth fell open in what would have been no doubt a long desperate moan, but when just a lot of static with his muted vocalizer.

Grinning at the slick valve and its well warmed up state, Megatron withdrew his three fingers before thrusting home roughly with all four, flicking the top external node with his thumb as he did so. Rodimus’ hips went as wild as they were able to with both his torso and legs secured to the table, jerking up and down in an aborted attempted to follow Megatron’s rough thrusting with his hand.

Suddenly, Rodimus froze and clenched his denta in a silent keen as the clips seemed to spark more brightly for a moment before his hips picked the rhythm back up, though at an even more desperate pace than before.

Recognizing the almost overload as his signal to move on, Megatron removed his fingers, Rodimus’ hips chasing them as far as them could.

Placing both his hands on Rodimus’ knees and spreading them as far apart as the binding allowed, Megatron made sure to hold the Prime’s delirious optics with his own as he bottomed out in one fluid thrust.

While Rodimus’ had been kept at the edge of overload for almost a full cycle, he hadn’t actually had anything _in_ his valve, which meant that while Megatron could enter and sheath himself with no problem, the calipers in Rodimus’ valve were completely desperate for something to grip.

Megatron’s cooling fans began roaring as he held himself encased in Rodimus’ slick valve, and his mouth fell open in bliss at the slick walls causing ripples of charge to go up and down his spike.

Thanking Primus for the chance to experience the Prime’s valve, Megatron began thrusting at a brutal pace, ruthlessly chasing his own overload, and he knew he wasn’t going to last. The anticipation was too great and the pleasure too intense for him to draw this out.

All of a sudden, Rodimus’ optics completely whited out with overload and Megatron was forcibly dragged over the edge with him by the _enormous_ release of charge and the exquisite valve clamping down on his spike. Megatron overloaded deep in Rodimus’ valve, adding to the copious amount of lubrication beneath the speedster’s red-plated hips, and was almost knocked offline by the force of the charge release.

He stood there panting through his intake and staring at his Prime as the speedster’s optic booted back up and focused once again on Megatron.

Leaning back, Megatron slowly withdrew his spike, and was startled by a sudden and loud keening coming from Rodimus as even _more_ charge was released in a second overload, though the Prime seemed to stay online for this one.

Glancing up and releasing the clear blue optics of his Prime, Megatron was startled to find that Perceptor had moved to stand at the head of the table at some point while he was… distracted. Still gasping through his vents, Megatron mock glared at Perceptor’s amused face.

“I _did_ say… that he would get to overload… _after_ I did,” Megatron half-accused, grinning, while leaning above Rodimus on the table as to hide the trembling of his pedes.

“Well, I never actually _said_ I agreed to your terms,” Perceptor replied, petting Rodimus’ helm as the sated Prime purred contentedly at being surrounded by the safe EM fields of members of his cohort.


End file.
